This invention relates to the field of habitable shelters constructed from a plurality of light weight, insulated and rigid interlocking modular components. In particular, it relates to shelter components which are curved along the longitudinal axis to provide a substantially vertical wall portion and an upward and inwardly sloping roof portion which terminates at a common vertex. The components, or panels, by virtue of having an integrally formed channel adjacent each longitudinal edge may be efficiently interlocked and assembled in a side-by-side array to form a habitable shelter.
As a basis for satisfying the housing needs for the less fortunate in North America and in other countries, traditional residential construction based upon the current wood based methodology is impractical due to the cost of materials, the level of skill required of the labour force, and the length of time required to construct such residences. In addition such construction is impractical under many climate conditions.
Further, where the people in a locality have been deprived of their homes through the forces of a natural disaster or of political turmoil, or where exploration and development is undertaken in remote areas, shelters for use as dwellings, hospitals or storage areas are usually a priority.
When such shelters are required, the lack of available construction time, materials or expertise at the scene renders on site construction by traditional methods impracticable.
Presently, portable shelters which are available for transportation to such a site have several shortcomings such as their weight, their complex method of erection and assembly and that they generally provide only minimal protection from adverse temperatures, heavy rains or strong gusts of wind.
In the prior art within this field, the applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,471 and Canadian Patent No. 2,103,103 which are corresponding patents issued to the same inventor and describe a contiguous wall panel section which is formed in three planar portions; namely a vertical lower portion, a relatively gently inwardly sloping intermediate portion and a more aggressive inwardly sloping upper portion. The wall panels are formed with parallel longitudinal sides, each of which has an integrally formed rib or channel and into which the channel of the corresponding side rib of successive wall panels are nested and secured.
Corner panels are formed in the same way as the wall panels except that the vertical lower portion is curved in a horizontal plane. Two corner panels are utilized at a comer. The longitudinal sides of the lower section are parallel, while the outer sides of the intermediate and the upper section sections of adjacent comer panels converge toward the top of the panel to match adjacent side wall panels. Separate panels provide a roof enclosure.
The applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,421, in which is revealed an integrally formed, smoothly curved wall panel which is formed as a hemi-spheroidal section. The longitudinal edges of each panel has a channel which can be interfitted with the channel on adjacent panels which are then bolted together. Intermediate or wall panels having parallel longitudinal sides can be used to enlarge the structure to a generally ellipsoidal shape. Separate upper panels provide a roof enclosure.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a habitable shelter constructed from separate interlocking components or panels. The panels can be fabricated from a rigid, light weight material such as Fiberglas or the like material, suitably treated to resist degradation when exposed to ultra violet radiation, and embody both end wall and side wall panels. The end wall panels are spherical triangular segments having an exterior horizontal arc equal to 45 degrees. Side wall panels, having generally parallel longitudinal edges, may also be provided which can be utilized to lengthen and widen the shelter. The panels may typically contain thermal insulation and selective panels may be provided with integral windows and entry doors.
Thus the present invention provides a sturdy weather proof shelter suitable for habitation which is assembled from pre-made modular components. The components take the form of wall panels which are curved inwardly and upwardly from a common base-level rim to a common vertex. The vertex is generally enclosed by a roof cap which provides a weatherproof cover. Each panel can be securely interlocked to the adjacent panel by means of raised channels which extend along the length of the panel in generally vertical planes adjacent and parallel to the longitudinal side edges of the panel.
A first channel is formed adjacent a first longitudinal side edge of the panel and a second channel is formed adjacent a second longitudinal side edge of the panel. First channels of each panel are formed so as to snugly fit within the second channels formed adjacent the second longitudinal side edge of panels when positioned in a side-by-side array. The channels are secured in an interlocked relationship by means of releasable fasteners such as bolts or the like.
Lateral displacement of the side-by-side array of panels is further inhibited by the formation of a first channel step formed along a first side of the first channel and a first channel lip formed on a second side of the first channel. The first channel lip protrudes laterally outwardly from the first channel. A corresponding second channel lip protrudes laterally outwardly from the first side of the second channel, and a raised auxiliary rib is formed parallel to and spaced from the opposite second edge of the second channel.
During assembly of these shelter components, the first longitudinal side edge of a panel is placed over a second side edge of an adjacent panel in the side-by-side array so that the second channel is securely nested within the overlying first channel. Such positioning ensures that the second channel lip, adjacent the second channel, is placed in engagement beneath the first channel step, adjacent the first channel, and the first channel lip is snugly fitted between the second channel and the raised auxiliary rib. Releasable fasteners such as bolts can then be placed through aligned holes in the ribs.
In summary, the modular component shelter of the present invention includes an adjacent side-by-side array of curved, interlocking, rigid panels. The panels curve upwardly and inwardly to a common vertex from a common base-level circumferential rim. The panels interlock between adjacent panels by means of raised interlocking ribs. The ribs extend in generally vertical planes along opposite side edges of each panel so as to form a first channel along a first side edge of each panel and second channel along an opposite second side edge of each panel. The first channel is shaped to snugly fit within the second channel along the length of the channels. The first channel is releasably securable in the second channel by means of releasable fasteners such as bolts.
In the modular shelter of the present invention the panels include at least one curved array of end panels, the array of end panels in adjacent side-by-side array forming a rounded first end cap of the shelter. The end cap is formed as a generally spherical triangle. The modular shelter further includes a second end cap, identical to the first end cap, the first and second end caps in opposed facing relation.
For a smaller modular shelter the first and second end caps are mounted to each other. For a larger modular shelter intermediate panels are mounted in parallel array in the adjacent side-by-side array between the first and second end caps so as to form an elongate shelter.
In the modular shelter of the present invention the first channel further includes a step formed along a first edge of the first channel and a first channel lip formed along, so as to protrude outwardly of, an opposite second edge of the first channel. The second channel further includes a second channel lip formed along, so as to protrude outwardly of, a first edge of the second channel. A raised auxiliary rib is parallel to and spaced from an opposite second edge of the second channel. When the second channel of one of the panels is interlocked within the first channel of an adjacent panel in the adjacent side-by-side array, by snug fitment of the first channel over the second channel, the second channel lip mates snugly under the step and the first channel lip fits snugly between the second edge of the second channel and the auxiliary rib. A roof cap may be mounted over the common vertex. One of the intermediate panels may have a door portal formed therein.